


What You Need

by Tvieandli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Bruce is God, then Dick is Michael, and Jason is Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Need

It’s the drive really. That’s what makes him so attractive. It’s also what makes him so terrifying. But then again, fear is power, and who isn’t attracted to power?  
Jason has a strong suspicion that Bruce Wayne would have made a more powerful Green Lantern than Hal Jordan. Sure Hal Jordan’s got the will power. He’s shown that. He’s earned the trust, and respect he gets, but Bruce.  
Bruce never gives up. You can break his back, and he’ll get right back up. You can kill him, and he’ll just brush it off. Maybe he’ll spend a year hopping through time, but he’s always made it back to them.  
Bruce is just that fucking tenacious. He never gives up. Not once in all the time that Jason knew him- all the time he spent as Robin, glued to his side, with stars of devotion in his eyes -did he ever see Bruce walk away from a problem, and not come back to it.  
Even after Jason went rogue, Bruce never gave up on him. Bruce is always standing there, hand extended, with that catholic priest air to him. “If you repent, you can still get into heaven, my son.”  
It reminds Jason of all those times his mom dragged him to church when she was trying to clean herself up. All the times she knelt before him, looking at the crucifix on the wall, and said, “Jay, baby. There in lies your salvation,” like she was trying to make him believe someone actually cared. Jason always thought it was funny how his mom always went to the crucifix when she didn’t want to get her fix.  
Bruce is like his god, and that makes him hate the man even more, because how dare he have that much sway over Jason’s life?  
Jesus was never there. Jesus never cared. The priest couldn’t ever scrub his soul clean, but Bruce could. Bruce gave him a purpose. One that Jason’s still carrying out, just not the way he was told. One Jason can’t run from.  
His drive came from Bruce’s like an extension. And that’s what makes him so attracted to the man. That’s what keeps him coming back to Gotham. That’s what has him running through Bruce’s city streets, with the Bat on his heals, feeling alive for the first time in a months.  
Because the truth is he isn’t whole unless Bruce is looking at him. Unless Bruce is fighting him he’s a shell. He can go anywhere, and everywhere he wants with Roy, and Kory, but he won’t really feel anything unless Bruce is near to wake him up.  
Bruce is like an electric shock to the heart. He fills Jason with this cordiform feeling, warms cold, dead bones, as he slams them into a wall, and snarls.  
“Why are you doing this, Jason?”  
“To fuck with you.”  
Bruce’s forearm slams harder into Jason’s chest, forcing the air out of him. Jason chuckles breathlessly. The truth is he’s doing it for Bruce’s attention. He needs this.  
If Bruce is God, then Dick is Michael, and Jason is Lucifer. Jason’s the devil they know. He’s the one who begs for God’s attention by acting out, by killing, and corrupting.  
“Just stop it, Jason. You’re killing people.”  
“I can’t. You know that, B. There’s a point of no return, and I’ve hit it.”  
Jason’s smirking, but Bruce’s face is grave, mouth a thin line.  
“I’m not giving up on you.”  
“That’s what makes you so fucking gorgeous,” Jason says quietly, leaning into the arm that’s pressed across his chest.  
“Jason-” Bruce tries.  
“Come on old man, why don’t you remind me how it felt?”  
The cowl’s lenses narrow.  
“Cause you know you wanna. You wanna give it to me good. You wanna remind me of my place don’t you, Batman?”  
Bruce sighs, and Jason’s hands flail in the air as God steps away.  
“Please,” he tries, clinging to the cape.  
Bruce wraps his arms around Jason, and holds him close. “I want you to know I’m sorry.”  
“I know.”  
“I forgive you, Jason.”  
Jason stands in that alley way for a long time, staring at the place where Bruce had stood. He knows Bruce never gives up. It’s that unending patience. The man will be waiting. He’ll be sitting there with open arms. Waiting for the day when Jason’s finally ready to let it all go, and move on.  
And that’s what Jason needs.


End file.
